


The Avengers Initiative

by fezwearingjellybananas



Category: Ant-Man (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the mid 1980s, Peggy Carter and Janet Van Dyne had an unofficial meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Initiative

Director Margaret Carter looked up as the door opened. This was her home, away from SHIELD. It had to be someone she trusted, so she didn't rise from the chair or tell the little girl playing at her feet to hide.

"Good afternoon, Janet."

"Hi Peggy. Hi there, Sharon." The little girl waved.

"Is it true you're a superhero, Miss Jan?"

"Shush." Jan winked.

"Sharon, dear, why don't you go and find your uncle? Jan and I just need a quick chat."

"Yes, Aunt Peggy."

Sharon left and Jan sat down. Peggy poured a cup of tea from where she'd made a pot ready and handed it to Jan.

"Picking your great niece up from school again?"

"She's a good girl. How's yours?"

"Growing. The amount she eats."

"Mine were the same. I take it you got my note?"

"I did."

"What do you think?"

"You can't just expect people to be a team."

"No, but you're good with people. If anyone knows how to make a team, it's you."

"Why now? Why call me in now? Hank and I have been fine just the two of us for years. You're still having doubts?"

"Alexander Pierce is rapidly rising in popularity and has used that to secure the release of one known HYDRA head. I can't stay here forever, they're already looking for ways to kick me out. I need people I can trust, both inside and outside of SHIELD. The World Security Council already decided to scrap the Initiative. I don't trust half the people working for SHIELD, it's not like it was all those years ago."

"You're suggesting SHIELD is being manipulated?"

"That's why we're meeting here. There's been a recent proposal for a registration act. It's not public, but I think it's going through. Anyone with abilities have to be catalogued on it."

"Born or made?"

"Both."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I suspect they want to know where everyone is."

"You think HYDRA want this."

"They always did enjoy experimenting."

"They won't replicate the serum. They can't, there's none of his blood left."

"When Steve found Bucky, he said he was strapped to a table trying to remember who he was. And we know Red Skull was pursuing what he considered to be improved man. And the Winter Soldier."

"You think he's HYDRA."

"At least being controlled by HYDRA. Every description since the end of the war matches. That shouldn't be possible."

"He wears a mask, they can hide his face."

"Nether-the-less, there is a man out there who is stronger than a normal man, there are people with powers who use them for their own gain, whether HYDRA is still out there or not. And he's not the only one. The particles, do whatever you can to keep them out of anyone else's hands. SHIELD's included."

"Even Howard's?"

"I've known Howard for a long time. He's not HYDRA. But yes. Don't even give them to him. I want things compartmentalised outside SHIELD. You and Hank have the particles. Perhaps one day Hope will take after her mother."

"Not for a long time, I hope. Who else is there?"

"From my information now? There are potentially a whole group of people with, for want of a better word, superpowers. Keep them safe."

"I'll try. This team. It's not Hank and me, is it?"

"I want you to head the project, but keep it on the down low. Anyone you come across, add them to the list. Keep that list out of the Council's hands."

"I hope you're just getting paranoid in your old age, but somehow I doubt it," Jan said, looking at the file Peggy handed her. "It needs a name. Not just a series of numbers."

"It's your project."

"Something dramatic. The Avengers, or-"

"The Avengers. I like it. A name suitable for a superhero team."

"It's sounds bizarre, yet here we are."

"Here we are."

"Do you know where to start?"

"No. Seeing as the Council already said no, officially, I can't tell you anything. I definitely can't point you in the direction of Nick Fury who I'm putting in charge of the registrar since we have to follow this order."

"Everything is going to change soon."

"The Council want me gone. High ups in SHIELD want me gone. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll keep it secret."

"Thank you for this, Jan."

"Why me? Why not your Nick Fury, why not Hank? Why not Howard or Jarvis?"

"I trust you. And if anyone can pull this off, it'll be you."

"Steve could."

"Perhaps."

"Maybe we could leave an honorary place for him."

"Thank you. Good luck, Jan."

"I'll do my best."

"You always do. I should go and find Sharon."

"Maybe you could bring her over to play with Hope, I'm sure they'd get along."

"I'm sure they would. Perhaps we should set up a time? During the school break perhaps."

"I'll check with her parents. You won't stay for tea?"

"I should get back. It was lovely seeing you, Peggy. I'll read over everything tonight."

"You're welcome any time. Goodbye, Jan."

"Bye Peggy. The Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes. It could work."


End file.
